


The Self-Reference Effect

by mikkimouse4271



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AP Psychology, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jk everyone knows I'm a perv, John is a closet perv and so am I, M/M, Modern Day Queen, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, the boys are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse4271/pseuds/mikkimouse4271
Summary: It’s the night before the AP Psychology test and John is cramming. All of a sudden, he hears Freddie and Roger having some fun in the next room...leading to an unexpected turn of events.





	The Self-Reference Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know WHY it’s always AP psych makes me come up with these ideas. The second I finished the test five days ago, this concept popped into my mind and I was like ”well shit, I gotta write it”.
> 
> Unfortunately, Brian isn’t in this, sorry Bri. The concept was originally three people and I thought of Freddie, John, and Roger first.

 

John stared blankly at the outline on the screen. The cursor blinked monotonously, waiting for him to type the next word. He only kept staring. For a moment, the words began to blur and distort until he was completely zoned out. Upon realizing it, he sat up immediately and rapidly. The lingering sense of fatigue weighed down on him like a thin, yet heavy coat. Looking at the screen again, the cursor continued to blink. With a sigh, he cracked his back and neck and forced himself to focus.

 

 

__**Endocrine System:** the body’s slower chemical communication system; a set of glands that secrete hormones into the bloodstream_ _

_\- Hormones: chemical messengers that are manufactured by the endocrine glands, travel through the bloodstream, and affect other tissues_

**_Types of Glands:_ **

  1. _Hypothalamus: brain region controlling the pituitary gland to maintain homeostasis_
  2. _Pituitary Gland: regulates growth and sends/receives messages to/from other glands_
  3. _Located in the brain_
  4. _“Master Gland”: the endocrine system’s most influential gland_



 

 

At first, John didn’t hear anything. He glanced back and forth between his laptop and the textbook—typing, copying, and pasting line after line. Then, he picked up on a series of soft creaks and moans. He looked up, eyes wide. The sounds came through the thin walls separating his room with Freddie’s and Roger’s. He gulped, knowing exactly what they were doing. Right as his mind began to wander, he caught himself, cheeks flushed pink with shame. He couldn’t afford to lose focus. Not tonight. Quickly returning to his work, he flipped the page of his textbook and moved on to the next unit.

The noises continued.

Despite his previous concentration, once John knew what Freddie and Roger were up to, it was near impossible to tune them out. He couldn’t help but listen, slowing his fingers against the keyboard. The sound of a particularly impassioned moan sent a wave of arousal down to his groin and his dick twitched, rapidly swelling. The urge to press down on it with his palm became more and more difficult to ignore. His growing erection pushed against the fabric of his jeans, providing the _slightest_ bit of pleasurable friction.

John buried his face in his hands and groaned. Rather than the upcoming AP exam, he was more frustrated by his feelings for Freddie and Roger. For far too long had he been hiding them from his two best friends. Even before they became an official couple, it started as platonic fondness. It morphed into romantic attraction, now laced with a sexual drive. What he hated wasn’t his feelings. It was the underlying insecurity and doubt that always stopped him from voicing them.

The lustful cries increased in volume, searing a vivid, and very much naked, image into John’s mind. He closed his eyes, escaping into his wild imagination. He pictured Freddie hovering over Roger, holding his wrists above his head and kneeling between his thighs. Freddie marked Roger with bruising kisses while rutting the lengths of their hard cocks together, covered in precum. John subconsciously bucked his hips, hissing at the hot sensation caused by the movement. Biting his bottom lip, he rolled his hips again, reveling in the bit of stimulation.

Thinking about Freddie and Roger turned him on, but what really excited him was fantasizing about a self-insert. He wanted to be sandwiched between them, to feel the touch of their hands on his sensitive skin. Just the thought of it made him shiver. Parting his knees slightly, he placed his hands on thighs and squeezed. The grip grounded him momentarily, but then spurred his dirty mind. He imagined how good it would feel to be worked open, teased, and edged while his hands and feet were bound to the corners of the bed. Rubbing up and down thighs, he inched closer to his groin, yet still denied himself the pleasure.

It was all very ironic. John never breathed a word about his secret fantasies, always keeping them to himself. He knew everyone thought he was pure and innocent, but they couldn’t be farther from the truth. Not even Freddie nor Roger knew. Despite his inexperience, he craved to be touched, caressed, _fucked_. He let go of his thighs and clenched his fists, wondering if he should risk it.

Just when he decided to give in, a hand touch the inside of his left thigh. He jolted, eyes snapping open and heart racing. Looking to the left, he saw Freddie with a lazy, but smug smile on his face. Freddie’s hand drew dangerously close to his pulsing cock and he tried to buck his hips, but another hand gripped his right thigh and stopped him. A weak groan escaped his mouth as he turned to see Roger on his right. A pair of warm, wet lips attacked his neck and shoulders and he melted into the chair. Gradually, his control started to slip away, but when Roger cupped his erection, the spark of intense pleasure suddenly became too overwhelming and he pushed their hands away.

Freddie stroked John’s arm gently. “What’s wrong, Deacy? Does it not feel good?”

“I-I don’t—“ John stammered. What _was_ wrong? It was basically a dream come true. “I-It does, but...”

Roger slipped his hand under John’s shirt, brushing past a nipple with his thumb. “You seem pent up. Let us help you out.”

It felt good. It felt _so_ good. When Roger started to pinch and roll, John arched into it, feeling precum drip out of his slit. Unfortunately, while his dick said yes, his heart said no. Although he desperately wanted to cum by their hands, he couldn’t stand the thought of using them for only sexual gratification. Reluctantly pulling himself together, he stood abruptly and turned to face them.

Taking the hint, Freddie and Roger stopped trying to touch him, keeping their hands to themselves.

“Um, listen,” John said. “I...I’m not—“ He hesitated, feeling an uncomfortable cognitive dissonance. He wanted it. He didn’t want it. But he _did_ really want it. But he not like this. “I don’t want to...intrude into your relationship. I believe sexual activity should happen between people who...who love each other...and I-I’m not sure if you feel that way about me, so—“

Roger closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against John’s, interrupting his sentence.

Freddie grabbed John’s hand and squeezed affectionately, but hurt and confusion flashed through his eyes. “You think we don’t love you...?” He kissed each knuckle tenderly, his eyes not leaving John’s for a second.

John couldn’t believe his ears. Roger pulled away, leaving him breathless. “You...you love me?” His voice cracked as he spoke.

“Of course we love you,” Roger reassured, embracing him. “We weren’t sure if _you_ felt the same way about _us_.”

Freddie pulled John away from the desk and guided him to the bed. “That’s why we never brought it up. We didn’t know if you were even into polygamy. But then,” he sat against the headboard, pulling John into his lap, “we heard you one night. You remember the night we went to David’s party? Well, his parents kicked everyone out, so we came home early. Roger and I were about to knock on your door to ask if you wanted take-out, but when we heard you panting and moaning and touching yourself as you cried out our names... _bloody hell_ , it was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking heard in my life.”

John blushed at the memory, mortified that Freddie and Roger had caught him. Then, Freddie was touching him again and he forgot all about it. Freddie palmed the bulge in his jeans, thumb pressing down on the small wet spot. John whimpered, feeling more precum leak out. Roger knelt into front of him and fumbled with his belt and zipper. Feeling a pull on his pants, he lifted his bum, allowing Roger to tug it off. He was no longer restricted by his tight jeans, but the sight of the tent in his boxers aroused him even more. Roger reached forward to pull it down.

“Wait wait wait,” John protested. Roger paused. “This—This is amazing, so amazing, _god_ I want it so much, but I—“ Freddie started sucking a hickey on his neck and he groaned. “The Psych AP is tomorrow and I need to focus and study and review and I can’t get distracted.”

Roger smirked. “AP Psych, huh? I remember cramming for that test.” Stretching the waistband of John’s boxers over his erection, he swiftly removed it, freeing John’s cock. He was practically drooling, watching the precum dribble down. “You know what the self-reference effect is, right?”

Mind clouded by a thick haze of arousal, John struggled to answer. “I...um...i-it’s when you remember things better when it relates to yourself.”

“Mm, let’s make it personal then.”

Freddie’s hand snuck around John’s hips and started to stroke him, making him gasp. Finally. He was finally being touched directly.

Freddie pumped at a slow, torturous pace. “Right now, your brain receiving messages from the feeling of my hands. What’s that called?”

John couldn’t believe he was actually being tested while being jerked off. He didn’t answer, too focused on the heat that was beginning to coil in the pits of his stomach.

Then, Freddie retracted his hand.

“No...no, no, _no_ ,” John moaned. The tremor in his thigh chased after the high of the release that he was cruelly denied. “P-Please... _please_.”

“Answer the question.”

“Bottom-up processing! It’s bottom-up processing!” John answered, exasperated. Unable to take it anymore, he reached his hands down to finish the job. When Roger smacked them away, he whined in protest. “Let me cum...please...I want to cum.”

Roger waved his finger, tutting. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to study?”

“I can’t even _bloody concentrate_ right now! I’m begging you...just get me off.”

“Well,” Roger licked his lips, “if you say so.” With one fell swoop, he took John into his mouth.

John cried out, his cock throbbing and pulsing. Roger bobbed up and down, sliding and pressing his tongue against the head. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard and took John as deep as he could down his throat. John was panting and gasping incoherently and without restrain, his fingers tangled tightly in Roger’s soft hair. The fire returned to his lower abdomen, swirling, twisting, and building. Thighs trembling, everything boiled over. With a jerk of his hips, he spilled into Roger’s mouth.

The peak of the high now over, John closed his eyes and dropped his head back, reduced to a puddle in Freddie’s arms. He swallowed, trying to relieve the dryness of his mouth. His breathing and heart rate gradually calmed and all other feelings except for drowsiness fell away.

Roger had left the bed, now returning with a warm, wet towel. He wiped down John’s sticky skin and pulled the covers over him and Freddie. Freddie slipped out from under John and moved in order to snuggle him from behind.

“Leave some room for me,” Roger whispered, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead.

John stirred, moments away from succumbing to slumber. “I love you, Roger, Freddie,” he mumbled.

Freddie embraced him tightly. “We love you, too.”

Roger lifted the covers and slid in. He rested his head on the pillow and absentmindedly played with John’s hair. John was now fast asleep, resting peacefully in between his two best friends.

Freddie looked at Roger and chuckled. “I thought the original plan was to fuck him.”

“It was,” Roger shrugged, “but it seemed like a rough thing to do right before his AP test.”

“How _considerate_ of you. I’m surprised you were able to hold back at all.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Roger said, snickering. “I never said I wasn’t going to fuck him.”

Freddie raised a brow and Roger smirked.

“Tonight was just the beginning. The second he comes home tomorrow, I’m screwing his brains out.”

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is exactly how I was studying the night before the test. Too bad I didn't have Freddie and Roger to help me out :( 
> 
> Everyone who took the test: y'all did great, I know it <3


End file.
